eternal love
by o0 Viech 0o
Summary: tras la muerte de sus padres ichigo se muda con los kuchiki hay conoce a rukia pero nada es lo que parece ya que recibe desprecio y maltratos por parte de esta pero a la vez ella se enamora profundamente de el...pero la muerte de alguien le dara un giro de 360 grados a su vida pasen y leean plis.


CAPITULO 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola soy yo de nuevo con otra historia ya que en la otra pues no he tenido tiempo de actualizarla y pues esta me llego cuando estaba durmiendo y espero les guste..**

**Como ya saben Bleach no me pertenece es obre de tite kubo.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche en la ciudad de karakura entre las 9:00 pm y las 9:30 pm para ser exactos, esa noche una cortina de nubes cubría la ciudad dejando caer sobre ella pequeñas gotas de agua que no paraban su acción sin cesar.

A las afueras de la ciudad estaba asentada una enorme casa parecida a una mansión ya que aquel lugar era muy grande, la entrada de aquel lugar era bloqueada por dos enormes portones de madera barnizada y con pequeños detalles de metal negro, aquella cas era rodeada por enormes muros de color blanco y que eran cubiertos de la parte de arriba por unos pequeños tejados de dos aguas que le daba un toque tradicional, dentro de aquellos muros el lugar era bastante hermoso ya que por dentro se podía apreciar una enorme casa de dos pisos construida a un estilo tradicional japonés, muchos dirían que se trataba de una mansión pero no lo era, en la parte frontal de la casa se podía apreciar los enormes arboles de sakura que se sacudían al son de la lluvia y el viento, en medio del camino había un sendero que iniciaba en la entrada de la casa hasta llegar a los dos portones de la entrada y se desviaba a una cochera que estaba pegada a aquella casa pero aquel sendero estaba hecho por pequeñas piedras de rio que fueron alineadas de manera casi perfecta.

Detrás de aquella casa el panorama no cambiaba ya que era igual de hermoso que la parte frontal de la casa aunque lloviese el lugar era hermoso ya que en aquel lugar se encontraba un pequeño lago en donde habitaban peces dorados y japoneses pero lo que distinguía aquel lugar era que en medio de ese lago había una pequeña porción de tierra en el cual se asentaba un grande y majestuoso árbol de mangle que dejaba caer sus ramas hacia los lados hasta tocar el agua junto con sus raíces que sobresalían de esa pequeña isla y hacían contacto con el agua lo cual le daba una apariencia de como si estuviese hay por siglos y la única forma de llegar al árbol era cruzando un pequeño puente de madera tradicional pintado de color rojo y toques azul marino.

Aquel lugar parecía ser un palacio en vez de una casa, pero para la familia la cual vivía en aquel lugar no era así ya que esa casa mostraba el esfuerzo y dedicación con la cual la fueron levantando hasta convertirse en un hogar.

Dentro de aquella casa corría de un lugar a otro una pequeña niña de 9 años de edad tenia sus cabellos negros que le llegaban a los hombros y era recogido por dos coletas con figura de conejos la cual iba vestida de un vestido con un overol azul el cual llevaba un conejo estampado y también una playera cuelo de tortuga color blanca, su piel era blanca pero no se le confundía con el albinismo ya que también tenia toques rosados su piel y sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta y en medio de su carita cruzaba un fleco que le daba un toque infantil aquella niña era seguida por un joven de 14 años de edad era alto con el cabello negro como su hermana su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda y era recogido en un tipo de coleta(como el personaje de samurái x) con un fleco que le cruzaba la mitad de su frente el vestía un pantalón y sudadera deportivo negro el cual combinaba con su playera blanca, sus ojos eran de un color gris pálido, al igual que su pequeña hermana su piel era un poco blanca pero a diferencia de la pequeña niña el joven tenia un semblante serio y una mirada fría y no como su hermana la cual corría sonriente.

Los dos se dirijan a la cocina de aquella casa ya que su madre los estaba esperando en aquel lugar…

Al entrar a la cocina encontraron a su madre sentada en su lugar correspondiente alrededor de la mesa el cual era al lado derecho del lugar que se encontraba en medio de la mesa aquella mujer vio entrar a sus hijos y les dedico una sonrisa aquella mujer era de cabello largo como el de su hijo solo que el de ella era color blanco el cual era recogido en una trenza tipo cola de caballo, su piel era blanca mas blanca que las de sus hijos, sus ojos eran de un color azul–violeta los cuales eran hipnotizan tés vestía un traje negro con corte en la pierna derecha traía puesta una blusa blanca la parte del saco reposaba en el respaldo de su asiento junto con una bata blanca.

Oka-san buenas noches-saludo la niña a su mamá dirigiéndose a ella para darle un beso y abrazarla.

Rukia cariño buenas noches-respondió su madre al igual que el comportamiento afectivo de su hija.

Buenas noches oka-san-respondió su hijo mayor dirigiéndose a su respectivo lugar en la mesa el cual era el lado izquierdo de el asiento de en medio.

Que a mi no me vas a saludar como es debido pequeño byakuya-le reprocho su madre con diversión soltando a su hija y viendo como su hijo refunfuñaba y se acercaba a ella a abrazarla.

Ya vez que no te cuesta nada saludar a tu madre-le dijo cuando se despego de su hijo.

Oka-san por que a mi nii-sama no le gusta saludarte-pregunto la pequeña tomando asiento a lado de su madre.

Porque como ya se siente un hombre ya no le gustan los cariños que le da su madre-respondió con simpleza viendo de reojo como su hijo se sonrojaba.

Y mi padre donde por que tarda tanto-pregunto el hijo mayor cambiando de tema.

Pues me dijo que iba a ir al hospital ya que uno de sus amigos tuvo un accidente-le respondió a su hijo lo que ella sabía.

Y quien es el amigo de otou-san ya nii-sama y yo no conocemos a ningún amigo suyo-pregunto la pequeña ya que si recordaba bien su papi no tenia amigos.

Si tiene un amigo pero él no es de karakura y pues su amigo de su padre lo considera como su hermano según me conto el-les respondió.

Pero si no es de acá su amigo que hacia en karakura-pregunto ahora el hijo mayor.

No lo se hijo ya que el solo me dijo eso por teléfono pero cuando llegue le preguntas tu-le respondió a su hijo-bueno vasta de charla.-puntualizo su madre haciendo señas a una mujer para que sirvieran la cena.

Así transcurrió su cena hablando de lo que hicieron en todo el día, risas y hasta molestar a byakuya por su falta de cariño hacia su madre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 11:30 pm y sus padres aun no llegaban, le habían dicho que no se preocuparan de que llegaran tarde, pero no podía ya llevaban 4 horas afuera en la calle y él estaba aburrido encerrado en su cuarto a oscuras acostado sin poder dormir y bueno para dejar a un niño de 9 años le era difícil estar sin sus padres mas a el que amaba mucho a su madre y nunca se separaba de ella, pero le extraño que su madre llorara y le diera un beso en la frente y también diciéndole _"te voy a extrañar mucho hijito, a dios"_ el igual los extrañaba pero no entendía esas palabras parecieran palabras de despedida pero no de despedida como cuando vas a la escuela y te dicen adiós pero sabes que regresan a ti o por ti pero ese adiós que le dijo su madre era como un adiós definitivo…

Escucho abrirse y de inmediato se levanto de su cama y salió corriendo bajando las escaleras que lo llevaban del segundo piso al primer piso, intento no pisar mal para no caerse ya que estaba descalzo…

Mami! Papi!-grito el niño para que sus padres supieran que él estaba despierto por que los estuvo esperando. Pero cuando llego al recibidor de su casa no encontró a su mami y papi no lo que encontró fue a un señor alto de pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros rebasándolos y lo traía suelto tenia un flequillo que le pasaba casi a mitad de frente

Quien eres?-pregunto el niño parado en frente de aquel hombre.

El sujeto lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa triste- mi nombre es Soujun Kuchiki y _**soy **_un amigo de tu padre.-le respondió el hombre inclinándose hacia abajo para después alborotar un poco el cabello del niño- y dime como te llamas-. Le pregunto al niño dejando la acción que había hecho.

Mi nombre es ichigo kurosaki-respondió el niño- y porque esta aquí señor kuchiki.

El hombre no le dijo nada, cerró la puerta de la entrada de la casa y camino hacia uno de los sillones. El niño veía atentamente al señor que esta dentro de su casa.

Ven siéntate aquí-le dijo el hombre palmeando el lugar desocupado cerca de él. El niño camino hacia ese señor y se sentó en el lugar indicado-e de decirte algo importante.-hablo ese señor mirando al techo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy déjenme reviews si les gusto y si no les gusto….. Pues también déjenme reviews y aclaro este fic va hacer de lo mas lemmoso…ok no pero si habrá lemmon en otros capitulo solo aclaro porque siento que no leen fic porque no ay lemmon y bueno nos vemos en la próxima…..

Pd: para l s que no lo sepan…SOY HOMBRE!...solo para aclarar ya que siempre me confunden con si soy mujer

Pd2: no soy un pervertido con esos de los lemmon

Pd3: soy un hombre ichirukista…..


End file.
